


Starter Prompts

by Narkito



Series: It popped in my inbox: Prompts [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito
Summary: A small collection of prompts received in tumblr. You'll get a handful of McDanno little moments and one fic of Family Feels. And some Hurt/Comfort. Each chapter is one prompt, more details in each chapter.





	1. ticklish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmare_Ilse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/gifts), [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish.” With Danny! And h/c? :D

"No! Steve, no!" Danny shrieks as he collapses to the ground to get away from the tall goof.

And Steve, because he can't just leave it alone, follows suit and thrusts both hands under Danny's armpit and tickles without restraint.

“Nooo! STEVE!” Danny yells again, this time in between laughs, trying to hold onto Steve’s wrists in vain. “STOP!”

Danny twists and rolls onto his stomach, trying to get away from Steve’s unrelenting tickling. He rolls on his side then, unable to control the weird desperation of being tickled, and in the process, he hits the side table, a flimsy little thing they only bought yesterday. The vase on top of it disagrees with the movement and falls ungraciously over Danny’s head, bounces, and breaks into two clean halves as it hits the floor next to him.

“Wow,” Steve says with a grimace, that vase belonged to his maternal grandmother, and for over forty years, he had managed not to break it. However, on second thought and knowing Doris, this vase was probably bought at a side street vendor as part of her cover.

Not much of a loss in the end, he thinks bitterly.

“I guess you really are that ticklish,” Steve adds, not quite believing how much of a mess less than twenty seconds of tickling just caused. A third piece of the vase skittered all the way under the dinner table, and he can now see a fourth and a fifth piece; they’ll be finding bits of porcelain for weeks.

“You guess I’m that ticklish, Steven?! Really? You think—ow, fuck…” Danny trails off, bracing his head in pain. He’s confounded by the rivalling sensations running through his body, glee over their playfulness, and alarm over the accident, both very hard to reconcile at the moment, though pain wins in the end.

He curls further onto himself, trying to ride the wave, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh, Danny, I’m sorry,” Steve says, realising just now what he did. He tries to touch Danny’s forehead, where a good-sized bump is already forming, but Danny moves away, a tiny groan escaping his lips. “C’mon, buddy, let me see.”

“No. Leave me alone,” Danny huffs.

Steve clicks his tongue, remorseful of his actions. “Danno, I’m sorry, please let me help. I’m sorry.”

Danny turns back on his side, facing Steve. He does not look amused in the least, plus, he’s sweaty from the roughhousing and there’s some blood over his eyebrow.

“Ah, shit, you’ll need stitches for that,” says Steve, pointing at Danny’s forehead.

Danny frowns. “You maimed me. For you to say that I need stitches, means the bone is showing. If I die, you’ll have to call my kids and deliver the news, just so you know,” he complains, though there’s no real heat behind it.

Steve smiles, offering a hand to get Danny into a sitting position.

“C’mon, I’ll get you some ice, and if you behave I’ll take you to the hospital so an actual doctor can do the job.”

Danny huffs as he sits up, holding his head and dabbing his fingers in his own blood, looking briefly to the and doing it again.

“What you doing that for? It’s barely bleeding, c’mon, Danno, let me clean you up, maybe some Steri-Strips will do the trick.”

Danny glares from the floor, holding out his hand to be lifted onto his feet now. “Yeah, thanks, I’ll be the judge of that.”

As they both get to their feet, Steve hugs Danny to his side, pressing his forehead to Danny’s temple, on the other side of the bump.

“I’m sorry I maimed you,” Steve whispers to Danny’s ear.

Danny turns his face and drops a quick kiss on Steve’s lips. “I know.”


	2. thespian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "You're not going to cry, are you?"

The lights dim and the rustle of people settling in their seats and waving their programmes becomes but a whisper.

Danny gets his camera ready and Steve watches from the seat beside him as his partner’s eyes shine with pride.

Rachel, on Danny’s right side, has a small smile tugging at her lips, and even though she’s more reserved than Danny, Steve can tell she’s proud as well.

They may not get along all the time, but these kids have the greatest parents Steve can think of, loving to a fault and always willing to show them their support. His heart soars at the notion. He sighs deeply, looking at the front again, waiting for the play to start.

“Hey, babe,” Danny whispers, putting his hand on Steve’s thigh, “you okay there?”

Steve smiles, choked up all the sudden. Danny squeezes his thigh, searching Steve’s face for answers.

“You’re not going to cry, are you?”

“I’m fine, Danno, I swear.” Steve gives him an ample smile just in time to see Rachel turn to them, giving them an especially warm look of fondness. It’s there a second and gone the next, she turns to look at the stage, like she never saw them.

“We can’t both cry,” Danny whispers, getting Steve’s attention back.

The curtains open and a handful of first graders come into the stage to a string of “awws”, and “ohs,” and other cooing sounds.

“I make no promises,” Steve shoots back, already turning to focus on Charlie in his shiny boots and eye patch, because the kid had been so adamant about being more like a pirate, the entire play had adjusted around it.

Thankfully, his classmates and teacher had been very accommodating to Charlie’s ideas, especially since most of Charlie’s stubbornness stems from all the trauma surrounding the medical procedures when he was just a toddler. The therapist had explained, it was a way to reclaim control over his life, and in time, with lots of love and understanding, and a good amount of therapy for all involved, he would grow out of it, no longer needing it as a coping mechanism.

Danny must be thinking the same thing, along Rachel, because their eyes are now shiny with unshed tears. A year ago, having the energy to learn all the lines and star in a school play seemed like an impossible and distant wish.

Steve looks back to the stage, just in time to see Grace out of the corner of his eye, excusing herself as she walks in front of a few people photographing their children. When she gets to Steve, she thrusts a big box wrapped in bright colours and a huge bow, into his hands. Charlie’s present for being in the play, some kids will get leis, some others will get a bouquet of flowers, Charlie gets a new Lego fire engine.

“Sorry it took me so long, they didn’t have a nice enough wrapping paper,” she says, crouching next to Steve’s seat.

Steve kisses her forehead and says, “thank you, sweetheart, you’re the best.” His heart soars again, this time making his eyes prickle with a different kind of happiness.

“You’re not going cry, are you?” Grace asks, mouth slightly agape.

She leans past Steve and looks to his mum and dad, noticing how they’re on the verge of tears as well.

“We can’t all cry!” She protests in an indignant whisper, earning a few shushes from the row in front of them.

Steve smiles down at Grace, shrugging his shoulders, unable to offer any kind of explanation.

He turns and whispers into Danny’s ear that Gracie’s here, who in turn motions for Rachel to slide one seat over, so Gracie can take the seat between them.

On the other side of Rachel, Stan appears, looking harried and apologetic at the same time. Danny throws a little wave at him, which Stan responds to, amicably, with a wave of his own.

“Sorry,” he says, “couldn’t find a parking spot.”

“It’s alright, you haven’t missed much,” Rachel answers back.

Their marriage is most likely in the rocks, but they can both rustle up their best faces for the children, even if by most definitions, Stan is the odd one out. 

On the stage, Charlie’s best friend, Lisa, who’s playing the seagull, makes flying motions with her hands, overhearing the sailor’s shanty, and Charlie keeps looking at her, even though the script says he’s not supposed to notice her. At some point, Charlie lifts his eye patch to look at Lisa better and the audience laughs.

Steve feels another stab of emotion in his chest, and yeap, he’s definitely going to cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have a few prompts to go through, so I'm posting to motivate myself to keep going.


	3. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: "Shh, you're safe now"

There is a persistent sound that wakes him up. It takes him a while to understand what’s going on, to separate dream from reality, until he hears the noise again. It sounds like Danny’s moaning in his sleep.

Steve shakes his head slightly, trying to wake up properly, but it’s difficult, they went to bed late at night, each with a prescription of painkillers and sore bodies.

“No, please,” Danny moans again, and then whispers, almost to himself, “no.” He does so with a voice that makes Steve’s hair stand on end, because never in a waking moment has Danny sounded so desolate in his own despair.

“Hey. Hey, Danno, wake up,” Steve slides closer to Danny, putting a hand on his shoulder, “you’re having a nightmare. Wake up.”

Danny recoils from Steve, cowering at first, but then thrashing against his in-dream attacker, his voice coming in full now. “No. No-no,” he says, rising in volume until it becomes a scream, “NO!” And with that, he wakes himself up.

Steve stares at his partner, waiting for him to get his bearings, but Danny looks disoriented and wrecked, frozen in mid scream.

“Danny, you with me?” Steve ventures, hoping to snap him back into reality.

Danny sits up in bed and covers his face with both hands, groaning in discomfort, the position must be murder on his bruised ribs, but he doesn’t say anything else beyond that. He takes a halted lungful of air, that soon turns into a sob, and then another.

Steve reaches to Danny and squeezes his shoulder, slowly pulling him back into a hug.

“Shh, you’re safe now,” he whispers into his lover’s neck. “You’re okay, buddy, you’re safe now, we both are.”

Danny takes a shuddering breath and calms himself down. “Okay, I’m awake, I’m okay,” he pants, exhausted from too many strong emotions.

Steve hugs him closer. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just a bad dream.”

“Wanna tell me about it?”

Danny makes himself comfortable in his partner’s arms, mindful of his own ribs, and of Steve’s shoulder.

“No,” he answers, “tomorrow; if I still remember.”

“Okay.” Steve gives him a small smile, counting on Danny to tell him if necessary, as per their agreement when they started this thing between them. “Tomorrow. If you want to.”

It’s not easy to fall back asleep, but at least they’re together in this.


	4. sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was: “I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.” mcdanno fluff pls 

He saves the moment like a postcard photograph on his mind.

The sun is warm on his skin, the sun shining on the horizon, well on his way to dusk. The kids are splashing on shore, Grace and Nahele condescending to Charlie’s hesitant enthusiasm for water. And Danny is wrestling with the new hammock on the lanai. It had been his idea to change it for something more sturdy, capable of taking them all at once. It hadn’t been easy to find one that fit the requirements, and now they had found it, Danny was dead set on installing it today.

“If we don’t do it today, there will be a shooting, and then a nuclear scare or something equally threatening to survival on Earth,” he had said, as he took the hammock, the screws, the special kind of rope and the special tools out of the box. “So, we’ll be kicking the box around for weeks before we’re healthy enough to lift a screwdriver again.”

Steve had left him to his devices after that, opting to sit on the steps of the lanai, burying his feet in the sand and watching his kids have some late Saturday fun.

A few minutes pass by, the sun dipping faster towards the ocean, the kids finally getting tired of playing around all afternoon, almost ready to go inside and conk out in front of the TV or something. He sips on his glass of water, ambient temperature by now but still satisfying.

“You know?” Danny says, pulling him out of his reverie. “You could be helping me, babe.”

Steve turns around and watches Danny take a carabiner out of its wrapping, turning it on his hands, before holding it up for Steve to see. He smiles at Danny; how can he say no?

“What?” Danny asks, smiling back as Steve walks towards him. But instead of answering Steve just hugs him. “What?” Danny asks again, hugging him closer, nuzzling his head and scratching the back of Steve’s head.

“It’s just,” Steve starts, blowing a small puff of breath as he figures how to put it. “I can’t remember the last time I was this happy, Danno,” he mumbles to his neck.

Danny takes Steve’s head on his hand and kisses him noisily on his cheek. “Me too, babe.”


End file.
